Friend in need
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Jester is woken up in the middle of the night by the Riddler, who needs a bit of help. But what has happened to the Riddler, that he needed to come to Jester (of all people) for help?


Friend in need.

BANG, BANG!

Jester sighed. It's okay, she thought, who ever it is will just leave in minute.

BANG, BANG!

Any minute now.

BANG, BANG!

Jester sighed again. Who ever it was deffinately was not leaving any time soon. She pulled herself out of bed and slipped a hoodie on.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

Who ever it was, was getting inpatient.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" shouted Jester as she ran to the door.

"Who ever you are! You'd better have a good reason for waking me." yelled Jester as she opened the door to find Edward leaning up against the door frame.

"Does bleeding to death and drenched to the bone count as a good reason?" he asked before loosing consciousnus.

"Uhhhh. What happened?"

"You went unconscious that's what happened. Now Edward what happened?" asked Jester.

"Why do you care?" hissed Edward.

Jester rolled her eyes. "You came here didn't you? You obviously thought I would care enough to take the time to patch you up." said Jester.

Edward scowled. "What did the doctor say?" he asked.

Jester blinked. "How did you know I got a doctor?" she asked in complete shock.

"No a fence J' but you aren't that good at simple first aid and I needed slightly more than simple first aid." said Edward, putting the enfesis on simple. "Now what did the doctor, you so kindly got for me, say?"

Jester sighed and looked at the floor. "Okay but you're not going to like it." she said looking up at him with…. wait….. was that…. pitty?

Edward frowoned. "Well? What did he say?" he said impatiently.

"He said that you were very lucky that none of those bullets hit any vital organs." said Jester.

Edward frowned. "What's not to like about that?" asked Edward.

"I haven't finished yet." said Jester with that look of pitty across her face again.

"Well?" asked Edward.

"Well, to put it in a term you'd understand, the sphinx would say it was evening for you." said Jester with a frown.

"What?" said Edward. "But evening is 3 legs…. wait are you saying I need a cain!" cried Edward.

"Well, you already have one." said Jester frowning.

"But I don't use it to walk with!" cried Edward. "What am I going to do?"

"You're not going to do anything other than rest." said Jester sternly.

"What!" cried Edward.

"I mean it Edward!" Jester yelled back.

"You can't tell me what to do!" yelled Edward.

Jester put her hands on her hips. "Edward Nashton! I will strap you to that bed if I have to. Now I'm going to tell you nicely to stay in that bed and not to move until I get back! But please call me if you need anything! Now get some rest!" Jester took a deep breath, worn out after her out burst. She then left the room.

Edward sighed and for once did as he was told. He lay his head down on the pillow, fell asleep and began to dream. And when I say dream, I mean he had nightmares.

Edward stood in the warehouse looking around slightly confused as to why he was there.

'You failure!' came a rough voice.

Edward spun round. 'Wh-who's there?' he asked.

'Who do you think, you paffetic wimp?!' hissed the voice.

'D-dad?" whispered Edward.

BANG!

Edward felt a sudden pain in his chest. He looked down to see his shirt stained with blood. He'd been shot, by his own father.

Edward stared at the blood in horror.

BANG!

Edward felt another bolt of pain shoot through him. He saw another patch of blood blossom under his shirt.

BANG!

Edward fell to his knees. What was his father doing. Wasn't he proud of his son?

'Dad?' whispered Edward.

'You have no right to call me that you moron!' yelled his father.

Edward felt a sharp pain at his knee.

'Dad, please!' whimpered Edward.

BANG!

Edward fell to the floor.

'You're a failure! A disgrace to this family!' yelled his father.

'No!' whispered Edward as he felt his eyes close.

"EDWARD!"

Edward opened his eyes a fraction. Who was that? His sister perhaps?

"EDWARD WAKE UP!"

Edward felt his eyes slowly closing again. Then he felt some one grab him by the shoulders and shake him roughly.

"I SAID WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

Edward still didn't move.

"EDWARD WAKE UP! YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE! WAKE UP!"

Edward's eyes stayed closed.

"EDWARD WAKE UP YOU ANNOYING NARCISSISTIC IDIOTIC MORON!"

Edward's eyes snapped open. He looked up to see Jesters worried face staring back at him.

"J-Jester?" he whispered.

"Are you okay?" asked Jester. "I came home and I could hear you shouting."

Edward sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream that's all."

Jester nodded, but she didn't look convinced.

Edward sighed. "I'm fine, Jester, really." he said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Jester putting a hand on his shoulder.

Edward smiled and nodded.

"Okay then. Well, I'm going to bed, oh wait I almost forgot." said Jester as she searched through her bag. "Here." she said handing him two cross word puzzle books.

Edward laughed. "Thanks Jester."

"No problem." she said as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

The next morning Edward woke up and pulled himself out of bed. He then hobbled over to the door and walked out to the kitchen. Edward saw a note on the side from Jester.

_ Morning Edward._

_I had a feeling you wouldn't listen to me so I put your breakfast in the microwave. It'll just need re-heating._

_I'll be back soon and I know you're shocked that I got up before you. Again._

_Any way like I said, I'll be back soon. Look after yourself._

_Love Jester._

Edward put the note down. Jester really is a sweet little thing thought Edward as he re-heated his breakfast.

When he had finished he went into the living room. Then he saw a long slender box with green ribbon on it, with a note next to it.

Edward read the note.

_Hey Eddie, it's me again._

_Hope you like what I got you._

_Be back soon._

_Love 'Your friend in need' Jester._

I wonder what it is? thought Edward as he opened it.

In side was a long black slender cane, with a green crystal at the top, in the shape of a diamond that was longer at the bottom then the top, with a question mark in the centre.

Edward smiled. Jester truly was his friend in need.

THE END.


End file.
